


There is Something we all Want

by I_am_God_Kaisung



Category: Markiplier TV (Web Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:08:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29640012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_God_Kaisung/pseuds/I_am_God_Kaisung
Summary: Torn between two worlds, I have to make a decision. One that if chosen incorrectly could destroy everything. There must have been a reason why we were separated like we were.
Relationships: Darkiplier (Markiplier TV)/Original Character(s)





	1. Just a Normal day... Kind of

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, reader!  
> There is an interlude to this story if you care to have some backstory or basic knowledge to this story. It could help you have a leg up on the story and have some understanding of it. Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy this chapter and be sure to leave kudos and/or comments for criticisms. Possibly there could be more to come if this gets attention. Just let me know. Okay, my darlings, I hope you enjoy it.

As a demigod, I am allowed to walk freely on earth, and blend in. I often walk around on earth, just to get some “fresh air”. It is nice to see what it is like down there. I try to head off to the earthly grounds but someone stops me. 

“Hello, pretty lady.” A smooth voice chimes in.

I groan and look up into the gods eyes. “Hello, Kaisung.”

“It’s been a while since we’ve last chatted. Where are you going?”

“We’ve been over this before Kaisung, you know that I go down to Earth sometimes.”

“Oh, well then would you like me to escort you?”

I try brushing his gaze off with my hand as I begin to walk away, “no thank you, you are frankly only hindering me.”

Kaisung looks taken back as if I hurt him, “ouch, a pretty lady like you shouldn’t be saying such mean things.” He begins to follow me.

“C’mon Irene, let me take you out. I’ll treat you nice and well, we can even go down to Earth if you want to.”

I begin to get infuriated with him, “no, Kaisung, I already told you I’m not going out with you. At least, not right now.”

Kaisung walks in front of me, stopping me in my tracks. “C’mon, Irene.” His voice goes quiet and soft, “I know how you need a king to become full ruler of Olympus, let me get you there, I’m made for you after all.”

I begin to get furious with him, “well I’m not supposed to buckle my knees whenever I see you just because you’re so handsome.”

Kaisung’s lips curl up into a smile, “hey, you called me handsome, that's a good start.” He begins to laugh.

Past my fury I keep my cool. “I’m not letting you fucking do this to me right now… I don’t want it…”

Kaisung’s mood begins to change, I think to myself that I have really struck a nerve now. “I-I… You could’ve-... forget it. Just go have fun on your little adventure…” Kaisung begins to walk off now. 

As much as I want to say that I feel bad for him. I can’t say that I do. I have told him no all my life and he still doesn’t get it. He just thinks I’m pretty. 

I begin taking my journey to earth. As I arrive, I walk out of a back alley in a city. I bump into something, what felt like a statue, it was a rough hit to my shoulder. I stop in my tracks and look at what it could be, from being focused on the ground I crank my head up to see a man. My face grows red instantly, I back up a couple steps. 

“O-o-oh my god, I’m so sorry.” I look at the ground not wanting to face the shame I am dealt with. 

“Oh, darling you’re quite alright. Presumably it would be my fault for not expecting someone to be running around an empty alley.” This man's voice was cold, almost brash.

“No, I really should’ve looked where I was going, it’s my fault really.”

“Miss, it’s quite alright. There is nothing you need to fear,” a cold hand touches the bottom of my chin, a gentle force bringing my face up. I see the man now standing close to me, as I look into his eyes. Fear and shame drowns me. 

“I don’t want to keep hearing you bash yourself. Let the blame be on me for this one.”

“O-okay.”

The man begins to look down the alleyway, peering in to see nothing. He turns his gaze back to me, a questioning look on his face. “Did you meet someone in there?” His eyes begin to wander down my body as I push him away, “My eyes are up here sir.”

“I’m sorry, darling, I didn’t mean to offend you by looking at such a… perfect… body.” His eyes scan me up and down. My face glows a bright red. Hearing this from someone new, especially with such a hoarse voice, it almost made me weak. 

“Why, I- t-thank you s-sir.” I was almost speechless, as my eyes diverted back to the ground.

A deep chuckle rumbles through the air, “oh that is no problem, I oftenly have that effect on people. But never have engaged in conversation for this long. Say, should I take you out sometime? Possibly get you something to drink?”

My eyes look back at him, I check him out properly now, he wears shiny black shoes and a pair of black dress pants. My eyes slowly scan up as I look at his chest, a red tie hangs from his neck. He was wearing a suit, and he looked mighty fine in it dare you say. I look at his face, noticing his eyes staring right at me, a smirk dances across his face, and his facial hair makes his whole look so immaculate. Even his hair gently off to one side of his face covering that eye. I see him lean down and try to get closer to me, as if trying to get my attention. I shake my head gently and fall back out of some fake trance he seemed to put me in. I stammer as I try to get out what I want to say, “I-I-I’m sorry. C-can you repeat t-that a-again?”

He simply smiles and reaches a hand for me, “I was asking if you would like to have a coffee with me sometime.”

“I-I would like to.”

“Very well then, would you like me to escort you home?”

“No no, It’s not too far, I can walk on my own.”

“As you wish. Now would you like to meet at the corner coffee place by noon tomorrow?”

“Yes, that would be grand. I-I’ll see you t-then.”

“Very well, I shall see you then, love.” He takes my hand and bends down to kiss the back of my hand before standing upright and looking in my eyes before walking off. 

Once he is gone, I try to recollect my thoughts. _What the fuck just happened?_ I decide to just go back home and process this through time. After all, for the first time in centuries, you had a date.


	2. A Barista and a Cafe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Irene enjoys having a little date with a man she ran into on the street.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello darlings. I am super stoked to write this story and actually have people read it. So please, feel free to leave kudos and comments.

_I have a date!_ I walk past the door to my home and put my back against the door. Then I sink slowly to the floor. My emotions are so high and all over the place. I was embarrassed for running into such a handsome man but he was just so dreamy. I almost don't feel so bad for it. I mean. If I never ran into him, conversation would've never started. So you could say that I'm thankful.

Though, the whole situation was weird, I didn't see him before I walked out. It was almost as if he just appeared in front of me. I shake my head as I stand back up. 

The next day I get back down to Earth. I begin walking to the little corner coffee shop. As I approach I begin looking for the man. It hits me then that I never caught his name. I looked around and then turned behind me, seeing him behind me I jump and scream.

The man chuckles and says, "well, I'm happy to see you too, darling."

_Damn is his voice pretty. Like chocolate covered strawberries._ I knock myself out of my trance and look at him. "H-hello." 

A smirk spreads across his face, he was fond of something. "Well, shall we commence this little adventure?" He holds a hand out for me to take.

I took his hand, but it was deathly cold, his hand was strong and big. I blush. "We shall," I giggle.

I hold his hand like a little child as we walk through the door. We find a table for two and take a seat. _What the hell is happening right now?_ My thoughts were clouding my mind. 

The man sits down, twining his fingers together, placing his elbows on the table and pressing his hands against his mouth. With just his eyes visible he looked menacing. "I realize that I have not caught your name, darling."

"O-oh. Hi, I'm Irene." I say, a little shade of red tinted on my face. My hands sit in my lap and I stare down at the table.

"Irene, is the name of an angel. Of which I can see such a beautiful angel within you. Very astonishing, dear."

"T-thank you."

"You act nervous. You have no reason to be."

"I- yeah." I try to loosen up and I look up at him. "What is your name?"

"Dark."

The word came like a stab to the throat. He sounded so stern and his look tied everything together. I almost felt like he was interrogating me.

A waiter comes to the table to my saving grace. "Hello. What can I get for everyone today?"

_Oh thank the gods._ I look up to the waiter and smile, I order a small frappuccino.

Dark orders straight black medium coffee.

The waiter walks off. Dark putting me under his gaze again. 

_Why am I even here again? Why did he ask me to this little date? Why is he so menacing?_ My thoughts begin to wander as Dark clears his throat. It was so sudden I jumped slightly.

Dark chuckles as he sees that I flinched. "Darling, I invited you out to a café because it's not everyday someone just happens to bump into me. So, I took that chance to get to know you better. I've been quite lonely and bored."

_Lonely and **bored**?_ I begin to feel angry, like he was just wanting to use me for something, using me for sex. "Are you just trying to use me for sex? Just buy me a drink so you can get in my pants?" The words angrily fell out faster than I could stop myself. I stare down at the table not being able to face him.

Dark breaks out into hysterical laughter. "Darling, you're overthinking. That's not what I'm out here for. Honestly, I have to say I am quite offended that you think something like that. Accusing someone you don't know, just like that? Putting that stereotype on all men? Miss, you need to look within yourself to stop stereotyping. What do you think would happen next? I kidnap you?" Dark laughs. His voice booming in my ears. "You are quite the funny one, Irene. That's the best enjoyment I've had in a long time."

"I-I'm sorry…" I hang my head low, not wanting to look at him. I hated this whole thing. I wanted to leave and never see him again.

I feel a cold hand under my chin, a force pulling my chin up. Dark had reached his hand across the table, making me look at him. I begin to sniffle and a tear falls down my cheek. Dark's thumb swipes across my cheek to wipe the tear away. "Darling, breathe with me, okay?" We take a deep breath in together, then breathe out. My breath comes out shaky. "Darling, it's okay. Just clear your head. None of this ever happened. Now let's get to know each other, over some coffee. Does that sound good?" Dark pulls his hand away.

I nod, looking into his eyes, my emotion to cry dissipates. "Where are you from, Dark?" _Getting to know where someone is from can tell a lot about them._

Dark raises an eyebrow at the question. He pauses for a moment then says, "I am from New York." 

_Oh I could assume so, hence the suit and tie._ "So you must be a businessman?"

"Of a sort, yes. But I only work for such a small company. It's not very well known yet."

I get really curious and I get excited to finally have struck a conversation. "What is the name of the business? I can look it up on my phone-"

Dark raised his hand in the air, a sign to shush me. "Please, different topic."

"O-oh. I see. Sorry." My excitement calms.

"Its alright. I just can't talk about it much, bosses orders."

"I understand."

"Where are you from?"

As the question disappears to the air the waiter comes by with our drinks. "Sorry it took a bit to get it to you two."

"It's quite alright," I say, "it really is no problem at all."

The waiter smiles and walks off.

Dark and I take a sip of our drinks, he speaks up. "So, where are you from, darling?"

"I'm from around here. I've seen this city grow over the years I've been here. I know this city like the back of my hand."

"I have to, and it is quite amazing how fast it has happened."

After some more time we finally begin to say goodbye. Him and I walk out of the café and stand on the sidewalk. I was feeling flirty. 

Thank you for the great afternoon, darling." Dark says as he takes my hand and bends down to kiss my hand.

I giggle at the contact and say, "I had a great time. Thank you."

"Oh it's no trouble."

I take my phone out of my pocket and hand it to him. "Here, put in your number and we can talk. Would you like to come over to my apartment tomorrow?" In reality, I didn't have an apartment down here. But I was determined to spend more time with him.

He takes my phone and after a second hands it back, he set his nickname to, ‘Darky’. I smile as I look at it then look at him. He has a smile on his face. "Text me anytime, miss. I'll even show up upon command if you would like me to. I'm free anytime."

"Yeah, definitely I'll text you sometime with the details."

"Will do, miss. Have a great evening."

"You too." I turn around and walk off, looking behind me to see him there, watching me leave, like a gentleman. He sure did seem nice. I felt as if there was some desire beginning to simmer inside me, but I chalked it up to being my flirty mood. But he was so attractive. _I need to find an apartment._ I began to look around for a nice building to rent an apartment. _I can't let him know the truth._ I invited him to a place where I don't even know where it is. Regardless, I have a place in mind. 

Everything is now set up with the apartment and now I get back to my real home. As I walk into my living to sit down, my mind begins to wander about Dark. Hearing his dark chocolate voice in my ears, his attractive face. His big strong build, the way his suit complements his body, it was all just so immaculate. A little fire begins to burn and twist inside me. This man was doing things to me, or at least I'm doing it to myself. _What's a little fun gonna hurt?_ I reached in my pants, to find myself already so wet. I begin to think about Dark, imagining all the sinful things he could say, his sweet voice that always made my knees buckle when I heard him speak, hearing him speak would send me over the edge. Feeling his touch against my skin felt so real. Hearing his moans and breath against my ear, hearing him moan my name made the fire inside blaze harder as I came. 

I pant cooling down from the high. I have almost forgotten how good that felt. It's possibly been centuries since I've felt anything like that. Feeling tired. I now lay down on the couch and fell asleep.


End file.
